nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail
Mikhail is a Blade Eater and member of the Torna terrorist organization in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Special Blade, Cressidus. In new game plus, Mikhail can be resonated with and used as a regular Blade by the party via a Core Crystal or a dedicated quest. As a Blade his element is darkness, he is a Tank and he uses fans as a weapon. History As a kid Mikhail was the only survivor of Amalthus' and Malos' destruction of a Tornan village during the Aegis War. He was eventually found by Jin and Lora, who took him back to Addam Origo's camp. He is then seen helping Addam's army there and becoming friend with Haze, Mythra, Brighid and Addam himself. After Malos' defeat he was sent to the Indoline Praetorium with many refugee. There praetor Amalthus used them as test subject and fused with Core Crystals and then disposed of but Mikhail managed to escape and eventually joined Jin and Torna years later. 500 years after the end of the war Mikhail and Patroka are sent to retrieve the artificial Blades created by Professor Tatazo in Bana's factory. There they met with the party who managed to stop the production of artificial Blades and capture the Nopon. The duo then tries to capture Pyra and kill Nia who betrayed the organization. They confront them with their own Blades, Cressidus and Perdido but they are stoped by the arrival of Special Inquisitor Mòrag Ladair and her Blade, Brighid, who decide to lend their strength to the party. With the power of Mythra and Brighid combined, Cressidus and Perdido are forced to go back to their Core Crystals and Fan la Norne's powers negate Patroka's powers which forces the two to retreat. He is then seen in the Praetorium talking about Jin's true goal with Akhos and Patroka. The Trio is then seen in the Kingdom of Tantal where they reveal their nature of hybrids to the party and engage them in a fight. They loose but Jin and Malos appears and Jin overpower the party and manage to escape with Pyra. After that Mikhail spends much of his time working on the Monoceros systems, preparing them for the inevitable confrontation with the Praetor. At the World Tree Indol attacks Torna forcing Jin and Malos to drop off of the ship, the trio continues to fight the Praetor with their artificial Blades until Mikhail tell Akhos and Patroka to leave him and go after Malos and Jin. The siblings leave Mikhail alone against Amalthus and the Blade Eater reveal his true nature to the Praetor as he transform the Monoceros in a giant mech. After the destruction of Indol's amplification towers by Artifice Siren, Mikhail use his mech to protect the party from Amalthus vengeful attacks and charge at Indol and sinks the Titan by causing a massive explosion which kills him. As a boss Mor Ardain He is fought for the first time as a level 34 Boss in the Bulge Harbor of the Empire of Mor Ardain along with his Blade, Cressidus, and Patroka. Tantal He is fought one last time as a level 43 boss on Genbu Crown in the Kingdom of Tantal along with Akhos and Patroka. As a Blade Category:Torna Category:Driver Category:Blade Eater Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Blades